Teen Miss Winter Women
by Homerunhitter
Summary: When Ginny acidentally enters the Britain Beauty Pageant Curcuit things get chaotic and crazy. With Narsissa Malfoy hosting such a huge event, family prejudices are sure to get in the way! Draco comes during the pageant and...
1. Application Accident

**AN: Kinda bored… New idea I am trying out! Ginny is in her 6****th**** year and Draco is in his 7****th**** year.**

**If you have any improvements please share them! I am still trying to grow as a writer and I am just experimenting with weird topics for fanfics. **

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy the first chapter!**

Ginny POV

I sat on my crimson and gold four-poster bed flipping through the November issue of Witch Weekly. As I turned the glossy pages an emerald green advertisement caught my eye.

Women in gorgeous dresses covered in ribbons, jewels, sequins, and pendants donned the sides holding handfuls of galleons and wearing large, glittering crowns. A particularly big picture was of a willowy woman with light blonde hair curled into a delicate up do and wearing a silver and gold ball gown dress with a small diamond necklace. She stood in front of a mahogany podium and smiled at the camera then toward the crowd in front of her. She looked beautiful and petite and I was intrigued so I read the article below her.

_The Britain Beauties Are Back_

_Make-up, Magic, and Money!_

_The Britain Pageant Circuit has returned for its annual Wonderful Winter Women Pageant! Ladies above the age of 16 from all over Britain are arriving daily to prep for the upcoming competition. Hotels are booking rooms left and right and Beauty coaches are making a killing nowadays. Hair and make-up stylists are heating up their curling irons and practicing their eye shadow techniques. Dress shops are getting liquidated by the minute and seamstresses are working their hardest to impress their clients. _

_Sign-up now before it's too late!_

Below the ad were the sign-up guidelines.

_You must be at least 16 years or older_

_You must pay $100 up front for admission and $25 for every additional round you sign up for_

_Any Ladies 18 years of age or under must be entered into the Teen Miss Division_

_Any Ladies above 18 years of age must enter the Major Miss Division_

_No refunds_

_No Botox are cosmetic surgery is permitted_

_Cheating will result in immediate removal from the competition_

_Any guidelines breached or voided will result in immediate removal from the competition_

I read over the rules and regulations next and then decided to the fill the admission form out just as a joke.

Last Name _Weasley_ Middle Name _Molly_

First Name _Ginerva_

Age _16_ Employer/School _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Division _Teen Miss Division_  Future Experience _None_

Latest Pageant Title _None_

Check The Rounds You Will Compete In:

Beauty _X_ Swim Suit _X_

Talent _X_ Interview _X_

Choice Outfit _X_ Casual Wear _X_

Winter Wear _X_ Professional _X_

Price Due _$300.00_

I smiled; this application form isn't real so why not go all out? I quickly finished the questions and dog-eared the page then closed the magazine and started walking down the stairs to go get some dinner.

**AN: Like it? Draco comes will come in a little while but I can tell you now that he will play a big part in this story!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Opportunity

**AN: I felt kind of bad for not having a longer chapter or Draco yet so just pretend this was part of chapter one! **

**Forgot the Disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim….. Shocker!**

As I walked by the millions of paintings I wondered how it must feel to be flat and hung up on the cold stone walls of a castle. I imagined that it would be lonely, which would explain why all the paintings like to visit each other.

Just as I thought that, a wrinkled old lady walked into an empty portrait and looked straight at me.

The paintings usually mind their business so I was slightly shocked when she leaned forward, or, at least I think she did…. You never know if your flat, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why, hello young lady. Are you," she looked down at the paper in her hands, "Ginerva Molly Weasley?"

I blanched, she even knew my name! I nodded.

She corrected her posture and smiled slightly. "I see you are participating in the Wonderful Winter Women Pageant! I just wanted to wish you luck because some of the contestants are quite catty." She _tsk tsk_ed to herself as if to a memory.

Once she returned her attention to me she looked fairly startled. "Young ladies mustn't let their jaw touch the ground, darling! I won Teen and Major Miss Winter Women all ten times I entered. I am practically a living legend….. Wait, scratch the living. I will gladly help you if you request!"

Wow, pretty overconfident…..

I still had my mouth open and it was starting to hurt so I finally closed it. "I thank you for the offer but I didn't sign up for any pageant! I wouldn't know what to do anyway! Sure, I filled out a form in a magazine but it was because I was bored and I never sent it!" I kept opening and closing my mouth and thinking of how she could have found out I filled the page out. I was completely baffled.

The old lady just kept staring at me with an amused look on her face. She waited for about three minutes before finally saying something.

"Dear girl, I am guessing you didn't read the fine print on the bottom of the sheet?" I shook my head.

"Ginerva, darling, it states that once you fill out the form completely it sends an alert to the post office to have an owl deliver it. That is why they put it in the magazine without an address! The express owl delivers it in a matter of minutes!"

I put my head in my hands. I had filled out the form to pay for $300.00 worth of pageant rounds! I don't have $300.00! I barely have 300 sickles! My parents couldn't pay that kind of money for pageant or pretty much anything else! "What am I going to do? I don't have $300.00 in muggle money! I can't pay for the rounds I signed up for and they said no refunds! I couldn't pay for that_ and_ the outfits to wear even in my dreams! Mum and Dad are going to _kill_ me!"

The old lady just smiled again.

"Do you _enjoy_ my suffering?" I exclaimed. My nerves were stretched pretty thin right now.

I heard footsteps and then a male voice. I turned slightly.

"I don't know about her, Weaslette, but I know I am!" Draco Malfoy had just descended the stair case behind us and obviously heard at least part of our conversation.

"Shove off; I don't have the time or the patience to deal with your bull!" I picked my head out of my palms to glare up at him.

Dang his tall torso!

He wore his signature Malfoy smirk and his eyes were teasing me silently.

He put his hands in his trouser pockets and leaned against the far wall. "Temper, temper! I am not here to taunt you. I couldn't help but overhear," I scoffed, "your little problem. I happen to be playing a big part of the upcoming competition and my mother will be the hostess once again. I think I can help."

I eyed him suspiciously, it isn't usual for him to help my family… or anyone for that matter. There has to be an ulterior motive!

"Don't think I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart. Mt intentions are purely selfish!"

I shook my head, of course. I figured as much.

"You want something." It wasn't a question. I know Malfoy way too well, unfortunately, to think otherwise. "Name your price."

Malfoy grinned and I instantly wished that I had walked away when I had the chance. "I want half your winnings. I _highly_ doubt you will grab Grand Title but with my help, you should win something." He looked me up and down and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Then I really heard his words.

"Wait, you want me to _compete_?"

He furrowed his eyebrow. "Well, you can't win if you don't compete!" I thought even_ you_ could do that math." I folded my arms. He really isn't helping.

"I thought you were just going to get me out of the Pageant! I don't_ want _to be a life size Barbie!" I huffed and sat on the first steps of the staircase Malfoy just came down. I not in the mood. All I wanted was to get some dinner and go to sleep! Make-up and I do not really mix. I grew up with all brothers for Merlin's sake!

I tilted my head upwards to look at Malfoy. He looked confused and slightly amused.

"Barbie?" he said.

"Don't even ask."

**AN: Will she accept his offer or decline it altogether? **

**I might be kind of busy this week, 3 day weekends can't be ignored! I look forward to constructive criticism if you have any. I love reviews! **


	3. Regretting It

**AN: Hey ya'll! I finally have some time to write this! I have a pretty good idea for where this story is going but I am still a little fuzzy on the travel to it….. This is all I have got today.**

**Happy Columbus Day!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, just the bragging rights for this plot idea.**

**Enjoy!**

My mind was working in overtime. I was vaguely aware of Malfoy staring at me while I paced the empty corridor. I am guessing that he was pretty amused by this predicament, especially when he is the only one who could help me out of it…. even though he wasn't going to.

Once my feet started to make marks on the tile flooring, I walked to the opposite wall and slid down into a fetal position. I hugged my legs and laid my forehead on my knee caps.

I, obviously, had no choice but to accept his offer but I just couldn't make myself grasp the fact that I need help from not one Malfoy but two! His mother is the hostess.

She might be able to help me out of this situation!

"It's against the rules!" Malfoy said.

I lifted my head up at him once again. "Legimency?"

He smirked, "I am Professor Snape's star pupil, he has taught me a lot!" I didn't even feel the need to glare at him.

All of this happened because of me joking around with an ad in a magazine! First the portrait lady, now this- Wait! That's it!

I practically flew up from my sitting position and over to the framed women.

"Assuming that you know all the rules Mrs….."

"Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy, can you… Wait... WHAT?"

Draco sauntered over from his perch beside the staircase. "Okay, you really should learn how to keep your mouth close! Every time something new happens you resemble a dead fish." This time, not only did I shut my gaping mouth, I also smacked him in the gut. Unfortunately, him bent double in pain didn't entertain me at this point.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall until he could speak. When he did, he directed his words at the portrait.

"You aren't even going to defend me, grandmother? I thought I was your favorite!"

The corners of her lips lifted into a tight smile. "You don't deserve it! That is definitely not a way to speak to a lady."

Now I smiled.

He gave me a sideways glance then pointed at me. "That is one of the farthest things from a lady you can find. I have seen a frog with more manners!"

My smile vanished and I was tempted to sock him again, maybe in the head so I could knock him out. "Watch it." I redirected my eyes back to Mrs. Malfoy. Now I have to accept help from THREE Malfoys! Life isn't fair!

"I hope your mother knows you say these things to women!"

"Again, not a woman." He gestured to me.

I grinned, "I could prove I am a girl but I am too much a lady for that!"

Mrs. Malfoy laughed. Malfoy mimicked disgust. I just kept grinning.

"Can I assume we have reached an agreement?" Mrs. Malfoy looked at me.

I pondered the only remaining option, jail time for fraud. Against Malfoy's help, the idea was temping but I already knew I had no choice. I knew I was going to regret this but I said, "Deal."

"Great! Tomorrow sign up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, you and Draco will go shopping!"

I grimaced, _already_ regretting it.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me, I want to know!**

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Hogsmead Trip

**AN: I'm BBBBBBBAAAAACCCCKKKK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**JK! For those of yall who are keeping track of my stories, thanks! If any of you are experienced writers, I LOVE tips! All I hope for is to make this story more entertaining! Love my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story plot, sadly. If I owned the characters or the original books this wouldn't be FAN-fiction.**

My morning was terrible! I couldn't eat. I couldn't pay attention in my classes. I couldn't even walk without running into someone! My friends probably talked to me while I was comatose but I couldn't remember a word of our conversations.

I made it through my fourth class and ditched the rest. I went to my common room and collapsed on my bed. When I closed my eyes my mind went blank. I slept without dreams for four hours straight and woke up to a pair of huge honey eyes in my face.

"AHHH!" I sat straight up in my bed and the being flew off of me. A small silver owl with gleaming feathers and a shiny beak was perched on my bedpost and was staring at me. I glared at the owl, why couldn't it have waited outside until I was done sleeping?

The owl flew down from its perch once it realized I wouldn't harm it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and reached for the parchment tied to its leg.

As I unfurled the paper, I stroked the little owl and it scooted closer to me and plopped down on my side table. I smiled and read the parchment.

_Dear Weaslette,_

_Seeing as I am very busy, I don't have any time free after today until the end of the pageant so I have decided that we will go shopping after classes. I do not expect you to have nearly enough money to pay for the clothes… or, basically, anything so I will pay. Meet me in the Great Hall at five o'clock._

That was it, short and brief. No signature or address but I knew who it was from. Rude, obnoxious, and cruel; it was definitely from Malfoy.

I sighed, might as well. My closet mainly consists of basic clothes so I pulled on a comfortable emerald green tank top, a black suede jacket, and some Capri's. My style was pretty limited.

Making sure I had my wand and what money I did have, I strode out of my room and towards the staircase.

Malfoy was waiting for me in the Great Hall so I walked straight out the doors instead of stopping. I could hear his footfalls muffled in the snow so I kept on my way until we reached the edge of the village.

He stood by my side and pulled out a paper that I guessed was his form of itinerary.

"We will need to visit Madame Amelia's shop, Adrian's Accessories, Sammie's Hairstyling, Farah's Footwear, and, of course, the post office to send the entrance fee. I suggest we do that last since we really need to get your hair cut and pick out you dresses. I think we will get green gowns because that color you're wearing actually doesn't look terrible on you. My guess is that…" I tuned him out and let hi ramble for a minute. I let my thoughts wander for a moment but was snapped back to reality by a rather loud Malfoy.

"WEASLETTE! Wake up!" He shook my shoulders for a second then started walking and I followed him to the first store; Sammie's Hairstyling.

Ding.

A small bell announced our presence to a perky blonde reading a muggle magazine behind the desk. She looked up and smiled. "Draco, it has been a while. How is your mother doing?" Malfoy grinned.

"She is fine, thank you! We are here today to help my friend," I threw up I my mouth, "get ready for the pageant."

A small crease formed in between her eyebrows. "You aren't the only one."

She led us both to the back of her salon and we passed several beautiful girls chatting about their dresses. I gulped.

I sat down in an open chair and she rapped a clothes protector around my neck and body.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" She looked at me but Malfoy told her something and she nodded. I was twirled around so I couldn't look in the mirror and I immediately heard her scissors cut my hair.

"Here we go." I closed my eyes and fell asleep in that very chair.

When I woke up again, several minutes had passed and she was finished. She pushed me around to the mirror and I gasped. Most of my long hair was cut off and she made my hair fall only a little bit passed my shoulders. My curly hair was straightened permanently and she had added some conditioner on my split ends so that they molded back together. My bangs were cut in an upside down u around my face and softened. My hair looked amazing.

I got up and hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" I grinned and let go of her. She looked slightly shocked but smiled. "It is my job to make sure you look perfect. Mr. Malfoy doesn't want his girlfriend to look ugly."

I spun around to face Malfoy. "Girlfriend? What is she talking about?"He looked nervous started walking to the counter. "I will talk to you in a minute. Let me pay."

I stormed out, furious. He joined me after a few minutes. I put my hands on my hips. "Well?"

"My mother said that it wouldn't look good if I was seen helping a Weasley for no reason. She suggested that we say we are dating but, the thing is when she suggests things, they get done. Trust me; I don't like this anymore than you do! Plus, you need help. Keep quiet."

I opened my mouth to yell but held my tongue. He was right. I looked around. "Where to next?"

He smirked. "Madame Amelia's." I started down the street.

**AN: I really wish I had more to give ya'll but I am currently out of ideas. I hope to have some more by the time I update. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love!**


	5. The Dress

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Honestly, I haven't had any ideas pop in for a visit and I didn't want to give my readers a crappy chappy. I plan on making it up to you all by going back and editing all 5 of the previous chapters and making them better. Is that ok? I will try to do that soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any pageant circuits. I only own my ideas and the laptop they are saved on.

As Draco and I walked down the white, snow covered streets, I found myself drifting. I watched some children running around laughing and having a snow ball fight. The only girl with the boys was small and dressed in a light pink down jacket with a matching hat. I smiled as she chunked a ball straight at the tallest boy then ran as quick as she could to hide behind another player. Her curly blonde hair stuck out on the sides and could be seen from behind the boy.

At the Burrow, my siblings and I had an annual snow ball fight every year on Christmas morning. Bill, Charlie, Fred and I were on one team and Ron, George and Percy were against us. I remember that Percy, in particular, was never able to get in the house before one of us stuffed snow down his pants. He would spend the rest of the day soaking wet but laughed it off good-naturedly.

That all changed when the boys started growing up.

I sighed and looked away from the kids to see that we were nearing our destination. On a wide deep blue sign the store's name was written in large, but beautiful, white calligraphy.

Royal Custom Couture

Below were the address number and the name of the store owner and head designer, Madame Amelia, and a few decorative white snowflakes.

"Well, we're here. I guess we should start by looking for gowns in the basic Christmas colors; green, red and white." I nodded and Malfoy, being the 'gentleman', opened the door for me and waited until I stepped inside before following me.

My heart stopped as I looked around the store, not willing to believe my eyes. The room was larger than I had first thought and had racks and shelves of gorgeous dresses and fabric stretching all the way to the back.

My first reaction was to turn around and leave, I couldn't afford any of these. Seeing this, Malfoy grabbed the back of my jacket and I turned my head to look at him. He shook his head, "I will pay for them. You just have to try them on."

I looked at the racks again and couldn't help but feel weary. With my luck, I would rip one!

He let go of the thick suede of my sheath and sighed loudly. "You know, you will just have to get used to these kinds of things. Pageants are expensive and my family has no plans on letting you lose. You will be getting the best money can possibly buy you." My eyes widened and my breathing accelerated. I immediately felt light headed and sat on a plush chair by the dressing room door.

I put my head in my hands and slowly counted to ten under my breath. "One… Two… Three… Four…"

Between my fingers, I saw Malfoy's shiny black shoes walk to my side and sit on the velvet couch next to my chair. He sat quietly as I finished my counting and sat up straight. Apparently, this amused him because he took the next two minutes to laugh at me.

Irritated, I scowled but waited for him to finish and soon enough, he did. Unsatisfied, I cocked an eyebrow. "What was so funny?"

He smirked at me with humor still in his eyes. "It is just….I realized…" He stopped and chucked again softly.

"What?"

Looking back up at me, he grinned. "I realized that if it took an entire mental breakdown for you to correct your posture, imagine what I will have to do to make you smile up on stage!"

I pursed my lips and thought for a second, imagining me up on a platform scowling at the judges. Honestly, it was pretty funny and I cracked a smile.

"There we go, now, we have an appointment to get through." He flagged down a pretty sales assistant to tell Amelia that we were here and she set off to find her. While waiting, I stood up and started combing through the nearest rack in search of the any gowns in the three colors Malfoy suggested.

The first dress in found was bright crimson red. It was large and poufy around calf area but it wasn't hideous so I gently pulled it off the metal bar and inspected it more closely. Diamonds were placed strategically around the neckline and below the bust in small clusters that glittered in the light. Black velvet ribbon was used as a trim on the sleeves and on the back to lace up the dress. It was pretty.

"That is one of my latest creations." I spun around and nearly dropped the dress. A tall woman with beautiful brunette hair and big doe eyes stood beside me looking at the gown in my hands. No doubt this was Amelia. "Would you like to try it on?"

I stuttered slightly in surprise but, in the end I made it to the dressing room without looking like a complete and utter idiot. Slipping the dress on silently, I attempted to tie up the back with the aid on the mirror but as I reached back to grab one of the ribbons, I arched my back and my shoulder popped painfully out of place. I cried out and leaned onto the wall for support.

There was a rustling sound outside the curtains and Amelia's head popped through. As she took in my situation, she rushed to my side and grabbed my shoulders. She them both towards her and then back and the injured one slid back into position.

I sighed in relief and smiled at her. "Thank you. I didn't think that would happen."

She laughed and turned me around to finish the back. "Neither did I but it has happened before. I had to take one young lady to a healer once because she wouldn't let me help her. Next time, you might want to ask for some help!"

I nodded and she tied a quick bow at the top of the back then gently pushed me out to show Malfoy.

"It is nice."I did a small turn in front of the mirror so I could view the whole dress. I saw Malfoy in the reflection come up beside me. Inside I braced myself for what was coming.

To my surprise, he stayed silent. Instead he looked at Amelia and she nodded and walked away.

I turned to look at him and he surveyed the dress once more. "It is a nice dress…."

My arms folded and I cocked my hip defiantly. "But?"

"But… It isn't the right one."

I scrunched my eyebrows and turned back towards the mirror. Honestly, I agreed, but I needed to know why.

"Why not?"

He glanced up at my hair and then looked me straight in the eyes. "You are a Gryffindor. You wear red a lot. Have you ever noticed how it clashes with your hair?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes…" I didn't think that I was going to like this conversation.

"Good. So you know it makes it look orange."

"Yes, I do."

His eyes shot to the black ribbon and he continued. "Did you notice that black makes your eyes look grey?"

"No." I got one last glance at the dress then looked at my eyes. They were normally dark green and my best feature. Now they were the color of slate and very unappealing. "I guess they do, though. I don't think that has ever happened before."

The dress suddenly didn't seem as pretty as earlier. My body hunched slightly and I went back into the dressing room to try on more dresses.

After seven dresses were discarded, my hopes of finding the right dress were nearly gone. I stood and was about to return to the dressing room when Amelia came back. With her, she carried a long black dress bag and a pair of hair inserts. My curiosity peaked and I stepped away from the door. She handed me the bag and smiled proudly.

"What is this?" My smile returned slightly asi looked at the bag and Amelia's expression.

"This is the dress I made a month ago. It is my all time favorite. Draco and I were talking about it before you came out in the red dress. When I saw his face I knew that I should go get it." She unzipped it a little so I could see the color of the dress. It was the same deep blue as the sign outside. "I was inspired but the snow and the sky after the sun sets."

Smiling, I rushed into the dressing room to put it on with Amelia in tow. It slid on easily and quickly with no laces to tie, only buttons. The dress was amazing and perfect in every possible way.

It had a sweetheart neckline and three-quarter sleeves that were both trimmed with bright white faux fur. The dress itself was a ball gown with several pickups on the skirt marked with small snowflakes that replicated the ones on the sign. The snowflakes were dotted with several crystals and diamonds and the edges were tipped with shiny silver. The bottom of the dress covered my feet but was not hard to walk in at all.

The deep blue fabric contracted with my hair and virtually sucked out any orange making it a solid red that complimented my green eyes which also stood out. The green was vibrant and contained no trace of grey. My freckles were accented slightly and my skin looked flawless.

I loved this dress!

Amelia quickly pulled back the top half of my hair and held it in place with the hair inserts before she followed me out to the other room. I just hoped Malfoy liked it.

AN: Hahaha another cliffy, I like these. Tell me what you think in the review box below please!


End file.
